


KINTSUGI

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The X-Files Revival, post-IWTB, pre-My Struggle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lluvia de Richmond y ellos en un bar del Midtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHERYL CROW all over again (Mulder-POV)

Nos encontramos en un bar en el centro de Richmond. Es de noche y llueve a mares. Tiene la mirada triste y no sé qué sentir. En realidad eso fue lo primero que pasó cuando cerró la puerta. Que no supe qué sentir. No es de extrañar porque llevaba así meses.

Nos miramos y pienso; vengo en son de paz, no vengo a destrozarte. No sé si lo siento porque el problema es ese; que ya no siento.

Es algo que se viene y se va. Como es mejor así, estás mejor sin mi y yo lo estoy sin ti, pero luego me pone triste y me vienen ideas a la cabeza. Y momentos.

Era mejor cuando al menos nos gritábamos. 

Era mejor cuando al menos follábamos. 

Lo primero lo grité yo y lo segundo lo gritó ella en medio de un acto de no sé qué, pero que sonaba a posesión demoniaca y oh, sí, tormenta, cárgate todo el condado con nuestra casa y nosotros incluidos. Eso fue dos semanas antes de que hiciera las maletas. Esta vez sin gritos, sin decir adiós, pero esperando que yo saliera tras ella por la puerta.

No tengo fuerzas, Scully. No tengo fuerzas para esto de los dos. 

Levanto la mano, me mira la camarera. Bourbon para cada uno. Ahora, y que se hunda Richmond con nosotros y con la lluvia ácida que cae de ese cielo que no es el cielo, por oscuro y por triste.

Puta oscuridad.

Da un trago y noto cómo baja por su garganta.

Se fue. Tal vez, intrínsecamente sabía que era mejor así. No me inmuté, pero el sonido de la puerta se quedó a fuego en mis oídos. Chirrió al cerrarse, como siempre. Y no fue a la primera, como siempre. Ni siquiera esa oportunidad nos dio. Si la puerta no cierra a la primera, pero sí a la segunda, tienes muy claro que quieres irte.

Dejó el anillo en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Ni siquiera quieres llevarte eso, Scully? ¿Nunca hubo nada bueno? ¿En serio?

Reprimo el ademán de deslizarle mi pulgar por la mejilla.

Hoy ha sido mi tercera sesión con mi terapeuta. Graciosa forma de destriparme el cerebro. Las pastillas no me dejan pensar más de lo necesario en nada. Sigo con sombra de barba, siento que me protege del mundo, que me esconde de él. Mejor. Ni él ni yo estamos preparados el uno para el otro. Richmond es agobiante e impersonal y ahora tiene a Scully en sus entrañas. Por eso estoy aquí. Llevo dos meses sin verla, y aunque el repente inicial fue pensar ¿Para qué coño quieres verme si no te importo? Luego hubo algo que me arrastró hasta aquí.

Se sienta delante en uno de esos taburetes altos. Melena más corta, menos pelirroja, ondulada. Ropa nueva. Taconazos. Triste. Seria, lejana. Es el equivalente Scully a me haces daño, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. 

Me estudia. No esperes nada nuevo. Nada que no sepas y no conozcas porque en realidad, lo sabes todo. Me gustaría enfadarme contigo más de lo que puedo. Pero estoy contento de verte. Mis ojos. La mirada líquida que recuerdo después de follar tras habernos gritado que no gritábamos ni follábamos. Esa fue la última vez, la anterior ni la recuerdo, se pierde en los meses y me odio, pelirroja.

Por las noches entre recortes, por quedarme dormido en el sofá entre conspiraciones grabadas en VHS buscando la puta verdad. Por los silencios y no mirarte, ni contestarte. Por no tocarte, joder, ni dejar que me tocaras. Por la mirada fija en la pared y los días y días sin ducharme.

Lo siento, aunque nunca te pida perdón ni lo reconozca.

“Me alegro de verte, Mulder.” Su mano roza la mía. Eso se llama culpa. “Tenía miedo de que no vinieras”. Estuve a punto de no venir, en realidad. Duele demasiado pese a la estúpida sedación cerebral de los neurotransmisores.

Y me fastidia no poder besarte.

Me destrozan los besos que no te di por pasarme las noches mirando a la pared.

No sé qué contestar. Llevo meses sin saber hacerlo.

Así que no lo hago y respondo con otra pregunta.

“¿Qué tal te va?”

¿Mejor sin mi? Es eso… ¿Verdad?

“Me va, Mulder… Bien… Me va bien. Ha sido un día duro en el hospital”

Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan triste preciosa? ¿Todavía me quieres tanto como yo a ti, verdad? Pero esto es una mierda y no puede ser.

En cambio, es más fácil decir…

“Nada que no arregle el tío Jack Daniel’s.”

Y tú y yo. Nos mantenemos los ojos en los ojos. Duele, pero se sujeta. Entre el cansancio por…

“Mucho quirófano, Mulder. El paciente no pudo con ello y yo… no… fui…ca…paz…”

Se te quiebra la voz. Sabía que ibas a decir eso. Tienes la cara de destroce hospitalario y las manos hechas polvo de los guantes y el desinfectante, me lo sé todo, Scully. Lo siento todo, Scully. Aunque sólo tenga rabia.

Quítamela, arréglame. Pégame con pegamento como a uno de tus pacientes, como has hecho conmigo mil veces. Hazme. Por favor. No te pido que vuelvas, te pido que me hagas ser nosotros. Un poco, un rato.

“No sé qué decirte, Scully. Empezaría por lo siento, pero sería demasiado fácil. Y todavía tengo mucha rabia dentro. Necesito perdonarnos.”

Esta es la tangente de los moteles de carretera, de los coches de undécima mano y esos vaqueros que le quedaban tan bien. Tan alejados de todo esto. De sentir, pero no decir lo que sientes. Empieza a sonar la misma canción que esa noche en una caravana en Dakota del Norte. Otra de esas noches de destroce primero, lágrimas después y piel hasta el amanecer. Más de lo nuestro.

And drank til I was thirsty again, We went searching through thrift store jungles, Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo

“No digas nada. Nada. Vivo a dos manzanas de aquí.”

Sé de lo qué va. Dolorosamente nosotros. Es esto precisamente lo que nos ha llevado a estar aquí. Lo sabes, lo sabemos.

“No es buena idea…”

Trago saliva. Sheryl Crow.

“No, no lo es…”

Ella es la que me besa en el estribillo. Y sé que es colisionar y que es malo, y que nos destrozaremos. Más.

Pero no puedo parar.

Y menos al llegar a su apartamento perfecto y que huele a ella. Menos en su cama de sábanas insultantemente suaves y Scully.

Si nos quisiéramos más no nos haríamos esto, ¿verdad?

Si no nos quisiéramos tanto.

O es la puta autodestrucción.

Si te hace tan feliz… ¿Por qué coño estás tan triste?

Richmond amanecerá y otra vez volverá a no poder ser.


	2. ÜberScully (ScullyPOV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misma lluvia de Richmond, esta vez Scully-POV

Franklin con la segunda. De acuerdo, sitio tranquilo. Sé como es porque las últimas semanas he intentado ser una persona más normal. Digamos que sin éxito. Incluso accedí a tener una cita. Linnus, patólogo, divorciado. Dos hijos adolescentes. Agradable. Aburrido. Cenamos en un bonito restaurante del downtown, primera cita. Me acompañó a casa. No sé por qué accedí a la segunda. No sé por qué llegué hasta la cuarta y me acosté con él hace dos fines de semana. En su casa, no en la mía. Nada de experimentos en el torreón de Rapunzel. ¿Qué quería demostrar? No pude demostrar nada. Porque estoy aquí, en Franklin con la segunda, sin saber si entrar o no.

Zapatos nuevos, ropa nueva. Quiero gritar; eh, sí, me va mejor sin ti. Pero todavía siento el silencio de hace unas horas, cuando ese chico murió en la mesa del quirófano. No sé si pude hacer más. Siempre me pregunto si puedo hacer más. Es lo mismo que eso de hace dos semanas, creo… Lo de Linnus. La estupidez de Linnus porque ahora es inevitable encontrármelo por los pasillos del hospital y que se acerque más de la cuenta para hablarme, pese a que le he dado largas. Es el camino de la renovación, me digo a modo de mi propia terapeuta. Autoterapia. Nueva definición.

No puedo entrar. Pese a que he sido yo la que le ha mandado un mensaje para quedar. No sabes, Mulder, qué cantidad de gilipolleces estoy haciendo para intentar ser alguien que no soy, pero que duela menos. Eso y los cuatrocientos dólares que me he gastado en los Jimmy Choo. Son bonitos… ¿Vale? Eran para salir, ¿de acuerdo? Para pasármelo bien.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no he dejado de pensar a qué altura quedaré de ti con ellos?

He mantenido el cerebro entretenido al máximo para no pensar en lo que hice. Sé que tenía que hacerlo, Mulder. Lo siento, Mulder. Siento todo esto, pero volvería a marcharme. Necesitaba irme de allí. De nuestra casa. Necesito saber quién soy sin ti y sin esos ojos perdidos que llevan meses mirando sólo a la pared.

No podía ayudarte. Y no querías que te ayudara.

Te echaba de menos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Aunque ahora, bajo la lluvia y mirándote a través del cristal me doy cuenta de que no sabía cuánto. Subestimar. Cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué llegamos hasta dónde llegamos?

Así que entro. Me miras y es como estar en casa. Tengo miedo de los reproches sólo hasta que te veo y sé que no has venido a recriminarme nada. Es más primitivo. Es lo mismo que me pasa a mi. Me entran tantas, tantas ganas de llorar y de abrazarte que creo que el corazón se me para. Como hace un rato, el de ese chico que podía haber sido nuestro hijo. Joder, Mulder. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta oscuridad? ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? ¿No hemos pasado suficiente? ¿Por qué nos lo hice yo?

Me siento en uno de los taburetes. Me miras de arriba abajo, te percatas de los Jimmy Choo y sé lo que piensas… Que te hago daño, pero venir era inevitable igual que ha sido inevitable para mi enviarte un mensaje para quedar. Ya no soy yo sin ti, decía entre unas líneas tan impersonales como ¿Quedamos para tomar algo?

Y te preguntaría si has arreglado la cisterna del baño de arriba, si el microondas sigue haciendo ese ruido de otra galaxia, si los cactus siguen en su sitio, si sigues durmiendo en nuestra cama, si estás enfadado porque he acabado tirándome a otro.

No te pregunto nada de eso. Estás un poco mejor. Lo sé. No te brillan los ojos, pero ya no miran a la pared, me miran a mi por primera vez en meses. Duele y te sigo queriendo. Dios, joder, demasiado. Tanto como te he echado de menos.

Pides bourbon para los dos. La mejor pésima idea de todos los tiempos.

“Me alegro de verte, Mulder.”

Esto es plano, triste, desangelado, impersonal sin ti. Pero va a mejorar, Mulder. Lejos de la oscuridad todo mejorará. Dale tiempo a mi prometedor proyecto ÜberScully, M.D. donde soy profesional, estupenda, visto de miedo, hago cardiobox en el gimnasio enfundada en mis perfectos lululemons, voy a galas benéficas, publico increíbles artículos en revistas científicas y formo parte de los mismos chismorreos que forma parte todo el hospital. Oh, sí… soy normal.

Estoy triste, Mulder. Antes de tu época-mirada-en-la-pared, llegaba a casa y sabías cuándo tenías que abrazarme más fuerte porque el día había sido una mierda y el alma de otro chaval se me había ido de las manos en el quirófano.

“Tenía miedo de que no vinieras”, añado. Y me fastidia no poder besarte, añado mentalmente.

Me destrozan los besos que no me diste por pasarte las noches mirando a la pared. ¿Qué pude hace que no hice, Mulder?

“¿Qué tal te va?”

No tienes ya la habilidad de leer la mente. ¿Querría a caso que la tuvieras? No sé si necesitas saber lo que pienso. Pero sabes cómo te miro y nuestra lacra de comunicación verbal durante años ha hecho que desarrollemos un superpoder telepático que la inmensa mayoría de las veces no ha hecho más que jodernos. Por no hablar, digo. Así que para no cambiar, contesto lo de siempre.

“Me va, Mulder… Bien… Me va bien. Ha sido un día duro en el hospital”

Tu mirada se hace más dulce. Te has ablandado. Hay algo que ha cambiado. Un poco. Algo. ¿Necesitabas que yo me fuera para intentar salir del fango un poquito? ¿Es eso? ¿No me dices cuánto me odias porque no puedes? ¿Porque no quieres? ¿Porque no me odias? Dios, joder, Mulder.

“Nada que no arregle el tío Jack Daniel’s.”

Gracias por salir por la tangente y gracias por el bourbon, podemos vaciar el bar, Mulder. Me han subido el sueldo, 440.000 al año. Y lo más gracioso es que es tan tuyo como mío como Martha’s Vinyard, Quanocontaug, nuestra casa…

Me ato a tus ojos verdes, escudriñándolos en el bar. Se me había olvidado su habilidad camaleónica y esa fuerza más allá de todo que hace que no me pueda separar de ellos, diseccionarlos, no parpadear. Me explota el corazón. Me duelen los dedos y las manos, de la tensión de sujetar el bisturí, de apretar las palas contra el pecho del chaval que no era William.

“Mucho quirófano, Mulder. El paciente no pudo con ello y yo… no… fui…ca…paz…”

Voy a llorar. No puedo seguir hablando o lloraré. Quiero arreglarte, arreglarnos, pegarte, hacernos nuevos. Dejar de quererte. Mañanas de sábado en Rhode Island. Como esos meses, Mulder, después de que fuiste libre otra vez, antes de que te obsesionaras de nuevo hasta los huesos, como ese verano cuando casarnos pareció lo más normal del mundo y tu libro iba a publicarse y… ¿Qué coño nos ha pasado?

“No sé qué decirte, Scully. Empezaría por lo siento, pero sería demasiado fácil. Y todavía tengo mucha rabia dentro. Necesito perdonarnos.”

Siempre lo mismo. Somos así. Esto. Da igual un motel que se cae a trozos o un pub pijo del centro de Richmond. La puta canción suena y se hace patente. Todo.

Dakota del norte, sé que pensamos lo mismo.

“No digas nada. Nada. Vivo a dos manzanas de aquí.”

Pésima idea, ÜberScully.

“No es buena idea…”

Brillante contestación, chico maravilla de Quantico. Pero dímelo sin esa sombra de barba, haz que se me olvide que sé a lo que sabes. Y tienes ganas, oh, sí, tienes ganas. Te pasaste meses sin tener ganas de echar un polvo. Eso dolía. Sí, también. Fue el último interruptor que te hacía resucitar y lo jodiste también, pero hoy me miras y esos ojos son bourbon y unas sábanas estupendas, Mulder, en un ático genial, te lo prometo. Y negaré hasta la muerte que en ese colchón sólo pienso en ti.

“No, no lo es…”

Pero sin embargo te beso. Y lo siento por el daño ocasionado y por rompernos de nuevo, por cogerte del brazo y arrastrarte por las calles llenas de lluvia parando en cada farola para tocarte.

Autodestrucción. O más.

ÜberScully despierta, tú ya no estás, pero en la mesa de la cocina brilla el anillo.


End file.
